Aluminum foil and stretch film are among the products frequently used for packing food products hygienically during the conservation of the food. These two types of products are preferred to be used for food products depending on the intended purpose. In addition, they are used for conserving products and materials and for wrapping surfaces thereof in various fields.
Aluminum foils protect food in hot or cold state; moreover, they protect food from getting dry and burnt during cooking. Thus, harmful substances as a result of burns are prevented. Food products can be protected from external factors by wrapping with aluminum foil. It can be made use of for applying different cooking techniques, for covering meals while baking, for preserving charcuterie products, and even for preserving some food without using plates. Moreover, they appeal to the eye in decorative terms.
Stretch film is another packing product which is used for preservation purposes in many fields, particularly in protection of food products. Thanks to stretch film, any food can be kept in fresh condition for longer time periods. Furthermore, glass brims are wrapped and closed with stretch film, thereby preventing the fluid inside from being poured. Likewise, breakfast food can be wrapped practically and kept fresh. Such foods as sandwiches can be wrapped and kept fresh by means of stretch film, and they can be preserved clean during travel. Sera stretch film can be used for providing a fast, homogenous, and thorough heating in microwave ovens. The food is heated without losing moisture end getting dry. Moreover, liquid foods will be prevented from splashing and making the inside of the oven dirty.
Aluminum foils and stretch films, which are frequently used thanks to the above mentioned advantages, should be cut in amounts needed when to be used. However, it is rather difficult for the user to cut the aluminum foil and stretch film in desired size properly and evenly due to such characteristics, in respective order, as laminar form and quite flexible structure, since, even when cutters are used, stretch film sticks to appliances such as knife; and aluminum foil breaks into pieces owing to the fine structure thereof, the pieces being too small to be used and having different sizes, and in some cases, the cut piece wrinkles and sticks to itself in the point tried to be cut or split. As a result, one wastes quite a lot of time while using aluminum foil or stretch film; in fact, such products intended to make our daily lives practical may make things difficult for the user contrary to what one expects from such products. Because of extra wasted pieces as a result of difficulties experienced during the use of aluminum foil or stretch film, the products are consumed more than needed, which causes material damage.
Currently used aluminum foils and stretch films are sold in a box package in rolled form, the said box being configured so as to have an opening part in the long side and a cutter with a sharp and knurled edge positioned again in the said long side. However, such cutting appliances require use of both hands; moreover, foil or film cannot be removed from the roll properly in equal sizes despite the cutter structure thereon, and an even cutting operation along the cutter cannot be performed.
After stretch film or aluminum foil is removed from the box and cut, a very short piece remains and the said piece sticks to the box. Therefore, it becomes quite difficult to hold the foil in the subsequent use. Another disadvantageous feature is that the foil roll may be squeezed while being taken out since it does not rotate about a fixed axis inside the box; in fact, the roll may get out of the box when further impelled. In some cases, stretch film taken by two hands may stick to each other when an end is released to cut, making it unusable.
Aluminum foil and stretch film cutting machine according to the present invention eliminates the above mentioned problems regarding the current foil and stretch film cutting apparatuses, and offers solutions providing great ease in use.